His Name
by Ceelestine
Summary: ONE SHOT Remus und Sirius diskutieren, wer von ihnen den cooleren Namen hat. Beide haben ihren Reiz, doch am Ende kann nur einer der Beste sein.


-

Dies hier wurde von den zahlreichen, knuffigen (oder auch weniger knuffigen), traurigen (oder schmalzigen), lustigen (oder geschmacklosen) und brillanten (oder weniger brillanten) inspiriert, die sich im weitesten Sinne mit Remus, Sirius und ihren Namen beschäftigen. Ich finde die Bedeutung ihrer Namen wirklich spannend und dachte mir, dass ich sie nicht einfach so an mir vorbei ziehen lassen kann.

Die Geschichte macht allerdings nicht wirklich Sinn. Es gibt keine Handlung als solche, wenn ihr versteht O.o

_Disclaimer:_ JK Rowling, die Informationen über Sirius und Remus sind von wikipedia. Ich garantiere für keine Richtigkeit.

Wer es mag oder nicht – einfach sagen.

-

**His Name**

-

"Man kann ihn gar nicht verfehlen. Hier im Oriongürtel – Globb, sie sollen Sterne beobachten und keine Mitschülerinnen – also, hier im Oriongürtel...ein wenig nach links sehen. Ah! Da haben wir ihn ja. Der hellste und strahlendste Stern am Nachthimmel. Sirius! Heißt soviel wie verbrennen oder der Verbrennende und liegt im Sternbild Canis Major. Das bedeutet...ja, Lupin..."

"Der große Hund."

"Korrekt. Canis Major symbolisiert den Jagdhund des Orion. Orion war...ja, Lupin?"

"Orion war ein riesiger Jäger. Nachdem seine Frau Side getötet worden war, verliebte er sich in Merope, doch deren Vater Oenopion war nicht einverstanden. Aus Zorn vergewaltigte Orion sie, wofür der Vater ihm die Augen ausstach. Mit Hilfe der Göttin Eos erlangte er seine Sehkraft jedoch zurück. Auch sie verliebte sich in ihm."

"Beliebtes Kerlchen. Wissen sie noch mehr, Lupin?"

"Er wollte sich mit Eos niederlassen, doch Artemis tötete ihn aus Eifersucht mit ihren Pfeilen. Später versetzte sie ihn aus tiefer Reue als Sternenbild an den Himmel, wo er der Legende nach noch immer Nymphen jagt."

"Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor...Sehr gut...wo war ich, ach ja. Sirius. Schon die alten Ägypter maßen Sirius eine große Rolle bei. Viele Bauwerke und Tempelwurden nach ihm ausgerichtet, sodass wichtige Bereiche im Inneren von ihm beschienen wurden. Außerdem basierte der ägyptische Kalender auf Sirius, da sein morgendliches Auftauchen die Nilüberschwemmungen ankündigte. Er ist eine Schönheit, nicht wahr? Nun, können sie ihn in ihre Karten einzeichnen, sorgfältig bitte...Damit wären wir fertig für heute."

Remus war erleichtert. So interessant die Sterne, ihre Bedeutung und griechische Mythologie auch waren, er hasste es bei dem Wind draußen herum zu stehen. Noch mehr, so knapp vor Vollmond, den man vom Turm aus leider viel zu gut beobachten konnte. Remus rollte seine Sternenkarte vorsichtig wieder zusammen und wartete auf James, Peter und Sirius.

"Und was lernen wir daraus?", fragte Sirius, gähnend, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Turm machten. Die Hufflepuffs trennten sich auf der Hälfte des Weges von ihnen und bogen Richtung Große Halle ab. Schon bald fielen die vier ein Stück zurück und kamen so als Letzte zum Portrait der Fetten Dame. James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dass ich Astronomie doch abwählen hätte sollen?"

"Dass Lewton eine miese Lehrerin ist.", fügte Remus hinzu.

"Dass ich mit offenen Augen schlafen kann."

Sirius zischte abfällig. Er sah jeden der drei nach der Reihe kopfschüttelnd an. "Nomen est omen, meine kleinen geistigen Tiefflieger." Er warf seine Tasche über die andere Schulter, rieb Zeigefinger und Daumen seiner rechten Hand aneinander, so wie er es oft tat und redete mit hocherhobenem Kopf weiter. "Wir lernen, dass Sirius der Strahlendste und Hellste von allen ist. Ich möchte fast sagen...der Beste. So wie ich."

"Warum haben deine Eltern dich nicht Saccus caeni genannt?"

"Kein Kompliment, oder?"

-

"James Lateinkünste haben mich wirklich überrascht.", sagte Remus lachend und sah Sirius zu wie er schon wieder, zum hundertsten mal in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden die Sternenkarte hervorzog. Er legte sich behutsam damit auf sein Bett und starrte verträumt auf den Punkt des Hundsterns. Er war gerade zu vernarrt darin.

"Er hat bloß ein paar Schimpfwörter auswendig gelernt um Idioten damit zu beeindrucken."

"Dich hat er doch auch beeindruckt."

"Haha.", erwiderte Sirius trocken. "Schau mal, ist er nicht schön?" Er hielt die Karte hoch und tippte auf den leuchtenden (Magie _ist_ cool) Stern. Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass eine kleine Falte entstand. "Hab ich dir schon mal die Geschichte von meinem Namen erzählt?"

Sirius schien nicht gerade interessiert. "Wir reden gerade von mir."

"Wir reden fast immer von dir. Außerdem ist meine Geschichte besser als deine. Spannender, brutaler, dramatischer." Remus fiel es leicht andere für eine Sache, die er mochte zu begeistern. Der Funke sprang dabei einfach über. Er redete nicht weiter sondern wartete mit verschränkten Armen. Sirius wurde merklich unruhig und sah immer wieder zu ihm hinüber. Irgendwann platzte es dann aus ihm heraus.

"Also?"

"Doch interessiert?", fragte Remus neckend, doch er saß schon auf Sirius' Bett. Sirius legte sich auf den Rücken, die Arme unter dem Kopf gelegt und sah Remus erwartend an. "Leg dich neben mich! Wir können Sirius dabei beobachten. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flog die Karte ein paar Zentimeter hoch, direkt über die Köpfe der beiden. Remus holte tief Luft.

"Es ist eine Sage um die Gründung Roms..." Sirius leuchtete auf sie herab. "Rom? Die Stadt?"

"Ja. Unterbrich mich nicht.", sagte Remus leise, während er sich nachdenklich durch die Haare fuhr. "Also. Rom. Besser gesagt, Romulus und Remus. Hast du noch nie davon gehört?" Er wandte sich leicht überrascht auf die Seite und erschrak darüber, wie nahe Sirius bei ihm lag. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nie. Oder doch und ich habe es vergessen."

"Schon klar. Also, Romulus und Remus waren Zwillingsbrüder, die von ihrem Onkel Amulius im Babyalter ausgesetzt wurden. Er wollte damit verhindern, dass die Kinder ihm später die Macht streitig machen konnten. Das war in den antiken Gesellschaften gar nicht unüblich Er setzte die hilflosen Babys also am Tiber aus und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal."

"Wie nett."

"Unterbrich mich nicht dauernd. Da verliere ich den Faden.", murmelte Remus und betrachtete den Stern über ihnen zerstreut. Sirius rückte näher. "Tut mir leid, ist mir so rausgerutscht. Was geschah mit Romulus und dir?"

"Nicht mir. Einem anderen Remus. Also...jetzt kommt der eigentliche..." Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Als hätte meine Mutter das schon vorher gewusst...nun, eine Wölfin hörte die Schreie der Babys und zog sie an Land." Sirius schwieg. "Ja, ein Wölfin.", bestätigte Remus also. "Ein blöder Zufall, nicht wahr? Auf jeden Fall zog sie die beiden auf wie ihre eigenen Jungen.. Es gibt Statuen die, die Wölfin beim Stillen zeigen." Remus schüttelte sich ein wenig.

"Nun...als sie erwachsen waren, verhalfen sie ihrem Großvater über einige Umwege schließlich wieder auf den rechtmäßigen Thron und töteten ihren skrupellosen Onkel. Zum Dank dafür durften sie eine Stadt auf der Stelle erbauen, an der sie ausgesetzt wurden."

"Großzügig von ihm", flüsterte Sirius, rollte auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf der Handfläche ab. "Aber mein Stern ist bess– "

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei.", sagte Remus ernst und sogar ein wenig bitter. "Die beiden begannen nämlich zu streiten. Jetzt da sie eine Stadt bauen sollten, galt es zu entscheiden, wer der Bauherr und Namensgeber sein dürfe. Romulus gewann den Streit schließlich, weil er mehr Anhänger hatte, die ihn als den rechtmäßigen Herrscher über die neue Stadt sahen. Remus, gekränkt und zornig, überschritt daraufhin ohne Erlaubnis die Stadtmauer. Romulus war darüber so wütend, dass er Remus erschlug."

"Seinen eigenen Bruder?", fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja. Romulus starb schließlich, viele Jahre später, durch einen Orkan des Gottes Mars. Er wurde selbst zu einem Gott."

"Familiengeschichten sind doch immer wieder die Besten.", sagte Sirius seufzend. "Ich muss es ja wissen. Ich habe schon oft daran gedacht, wie schön es als Einzelkind wäre. Keine Streiterein, keine Diskussionen, keine Faustschläge vor dem Frühstück..." Er sah versonnen zu dem Stern auf. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einzelkind zu sein ist einsam. Mit einem Bruder hat man zumindest einen Freund...man ist nie alleine..."

"Regulus und ich waren und werden niemals Freunde.", sagte Sirius heftig. "Verwandtschaft ist kein Garant für brüderliche Liebe."

"Aber Einöde, langweilige Eltern und keine Geschwister sind ein Garant für Isolation."

Remus bemerkte, dass Sirius ihn anstarrte, also räusperte er sich und sprach mit fröhlicherer Stimme weiter. "Aber wenn man sieht, wie böse so eine Geschichte ausgehen kann, bin ich doch froh, dass mein Vater nicht allzu tatkräftig war..", gab Remus zu. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und zog die Karte zu sich herunter. Seine Finger glitten über das Papier und umkreisten den Punkt des Sirius.

"Ich geb's zu...", murmelte Sirius. Remus sah verwirrt auf. "Deine Geschichte ist besser als meine. Dein Name ist besser als meiner."

Remus zögerte, dann grinste er. "Der Bessere gewinnt eben, Sirius."

-

_Ende_


End file.
